


Un velorio a un buen amigo

by Darkacua



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkacua/pseuds/Darkacua
Summary: Se encontraban en el rancho Lon Lon en estos momentos, Time y Malon les permitieron hacer una lápida de madera y ponerla en algún punto del vasto lugar, Four y Twilight fueron los que encontraron un buen lugar, cerca de las grandes paredes de piedra, Malon dijo que en esas áreas las flores crecían todo el tiempo, así que a Hyrule jamas le faltaria un poco de naturaleza en su descanso.
Kudos: 2





	Un velorio a un buen amigo

El grupo jamás se había sentido tan lúgubre y triste como en este momento, parecía que cada uno de ellos estaba a punto de caer del dolor en el duro y frío suelo, podía ver a Twilight dándole la espalda al grupo, sus hombros temblaban mucho y Sky tenía su mano en su hombro como señal de compañerismo.

**-Nos hemos reunido aquí para honrar la memoria de nuestro amigo, hermano y compañero Hyrule, él fue un hombre que jamás le daría la espalda a sus compañeros en batalla, curaría sus heridas incluso si eso le costaba la vida y arriesgaría todo por el bienestar de sus amigos.**

Warriors hablaba con el tono más triste que el grupo jamás haya escuchado, el cielo gris parecía sentir la misma tristeza porque sus grandes nubes amenazaban con soltar una gran lluvia en cualquier momento.

**-Jamás olvidaremos las veces que él y Wild iban juntos a explorar y regresaban horas más tarde con las manos vacías pero podíamos ver en sus sonrisas que han ganado un gran recuerdo o las ocasiones en las que iba y ayudaba a Legend en sus peores momentos.**

Legend solo estaba ahí, viendo la tumba de su aprendiz sin decir una palabra mientras sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores entre sus manos. Wild estaba llorando, acababa de perder a un amigo, un hermano y jamás podría recuperarlo, uno podía mirar y entender en la cara de todos los demás la tristeza y dolor que estaban sintiendo, acababan de perder a alguien importante en sus vidas.

Warriors estaba llevando a cabo la pequeña ceremonia fúnebre, recitaba el discurso como alguien que ya había hecho esto varias veces, a Wild le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, podía ver por la mirada de Time que tampoco parecía muy cómodo con la familiaridad de Warriors en este tipo de ceremonias.

Se encontraban en el rancho Lon Lon en estos momentos, Time y Malon les permitieron hacer una lápida de madera y ponerla en algún punto del vasto lugar, Four y Twilight fueron los que encontraron un buen lugar, cerca de las grandes paredes de piedra, Malon dijo que en esas áreas las flores crecían todo el tiempo, así que a Hyrule jamas le faltaria un poco de naturaleza en su descanso.

Tristemente era un funeral sin cuerpo, fue imposible de recuperar después de esa trágica noche, Wild puede recordarla tan bien que duele el solo pensar en ella y por las ojeras que llevaba Wind, Warriors y Legend sabía que ellos se encontraban en una situación igual o peor que el.

¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿En qué momento la vida de Hyrule se apago de la nada como una vela ante un fuerte viento? 

**-Quisiera que todos guardamos un minuto de silencio en recuerdo a sus memoria y después me gustaría que dejemos nuestros ramos de flores en la lápida, estoy seguro que a nuestro amigo le gustaría eso.**

Después de un minuto de silencio, combinado con el llanto y gemidos de dolor del grupo, cada uno paso a dejar su rapo y darle unas últimas palabras a su amigo, todos llevaban flores distintas, de colores y formas que jamas habia visto, Sky se miraba nervioso cuando dejó su ramo y sus palabras de despedida, mientras que en los ojos de Four se podía ver un destello rojo junto con unas lágrimas silenciosas que se negaban a salir por completo. Wind estaba por pasar con un ramo de flores blancas y con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, cuando una voz interrumpió la ceremonia.

**-No quiero interrumpir este melancólico momento, pero ... no estoy muerto.**

**-Callate Hyrule, los muertos no hablan.**

Ahí es cuando todo se rompió, Twilight se echó a reír mientras que Sky sacó un gran suspiro como si estuviera intentando no respirar para no decir lo obvio. Legend también se echó a reír y Warrior dejó su cara modo pastor-orador para ayudar al granjero del grupo que ya se encontró en el suelo por la risa.

**-¡Pero no estoy muerto! Time ayudame con esto.** Hyrule puso unos ojos de cachorro abandonado muy convincentes, tanto que hicieron que el más viejo del grupo suspirara e interviniera en la ceremonia.

**-Muy bien muchachos, esto fue divertido pero ya está llegando muy lejos, estoy un poco preocupado que nuestro capitán pueda hacer tan bien este tipo de ceremonias.**

**-La guerra es difícil.** Warriors solo se encogió de hombros.

Siendo realistas Hyrule no estaba muerto como uno diría "muerto" pero lo estaba en sentimiento y espíritu para Wild, tanto así que él fue el de la idea de todo esto del funeral, era lindo y divertido si alguien le preguntaba.

**-Estas muerto para mi amigo, mira que dejar de ser del equipo “sucesores” para unirte al equipo de “Predecesores” es un acto muy cruel de traición.**

**-¡Eso ni siquiera fue mi intención! ¿Cómo iba a saber que Prophecy era mi sucesora?**

Ah Prophecy, la nueva integrante del grupo.

Es una niña un año mayor que Wind y apenas un par de centímetros más alta que el más joven del grupo, pero Legend insistió en que tiene que tener unos 10 u 11 años por su cara de bebe, tiene cabello castaño atado en dos coletas bajas y cuatro lunares muy marcados repartidos en su cara, sus cejas son gruesas y usa un vestido verde algo gastado que le llega a las rodillas, y casi como adorno un gran moño en la cabeza que hace juego con su vestido.

Siendo sinceros es una niña adorable en apariencia, pero no podía decirle mucho eso, Sky lo dijo de todo corazón y se ganó una patada en la espinilla, Warriors intentó usarlo para reirse un rato de ella y consiguió su saco de dormir llego de ranas, parece que recibió muchas burlas por cara de bebe y ahora no se toma muy bien ese tipo de comentarios, pero dejando eso de lado es bastante tranquila.

Wild no va a mentir, se sorprendió mucho cuando estaban en su hyrule encontró a esta niña perdida, al principio todos pensaron que era eso, solo una niña perdida que se había salido del camino mientras viajaba con sus padres o algo asi.

Hasta que les dijo que no, ella no estaba de viaje con sus padres, tampoco iba con una caravana, pero que en efecto estaba perdida, según ella nunca había estado en esa parte de hyrule porque no recuerda tanta naturaleza, pero el punto es que ella solo estaba un pase cuando un triángulo morado apareció y una horda de monstruos la arrinconaron para que pasara por el, de la nada estaba ahí perdida.

Asi que aqui estaba, con un pequeño ramo de flores en mano y con una mirada muy confundida por el hecho de que estuvieran haciendo un funeral a alguien que estaba vivo, no podía culparla realmente, no llevaba más de un par de semanas en el grupo así que la dinámica aun era algo extraña para ella. Eso no significa que no se lleve bien con ellos, todo lo contrario al par de horas de unirse al grupo ya había entablado una buena amistad con Wind y estaban hablando muy tranquilamente de sus aventuras y sus familias. Resulta que ser los dos más jóvenes les da una dinámica curiosa y una razón para ser más mocosos de lo que ya podría ser antes, por lo tanto también se llevaría bien con Wild y Hyrule ya que parecía tener ese gusto por perderse y entrar a cuevas desconocidas.

Ahí es cuando salió el tema de descendientes y familias, resulta que la niña vivía con su tio, primos y abuela, ella le contaba historias que le contaba su abuela a ella de un bisabuelo (o algo más lejano, no puedes confiar mucho en la memoria de su abuela según Prophecy) que fue un héroe, que salvó a una princesa que fue puesta en un sueño muy largo y al reino entero de un monstruo horrible, siendo sinceros no le tomó más de 10 minutos, y unas cuantas preguntas mas sobre ese tal bisabuelo, a Hyrule descubrir que hablaba de él. Pero nadie iba a mentir, fue muy tierno verla dar un pequeño grito y abrazar a Hyrule, también fue divertido verlo llorar un buen rato por descubrir que tendría una familia.

Poco después inició el desastre, como le gustaba a Wild llamarlo, Prophecy era tan propensa a desaparecer como lo era Wild y Hyrule, su única ventaja es que tenía un mejor sentido de la orientación que este último y tenia un mejor sentido del tiempo que había estado fuera.

Así que tenían a un Hyrule persiguiendo a su sucesora para que no se separara del grupo cada vez que miraba algo que no se encuentran en su hyrule, las diosas saben que tomo un trabajo en grupo evitar que molestara un panal de abejas la primera vez que ella vio uno y aun así Hyrule, Four y Sky terminaron con picaduras, o teniendo que pararla de intentar entrar en cuevas extrañas cuando nadie estaba viendo, y siendo realistas Legend, Twilight y Time lo encontraban gracioso, irónico y gratificante.

Y Wild se sintió traicionado por la nueva responsabilidad de su compañero de aventuras y tuvo la idea del funeral falso, no iba a mentir también se sintió un poco remplazado, aunque sabia que era estúpido ya que ninguno de los dos pidió ser llevado a ese viaje y coexistir en el mismo momento. ¿Estaba un poco celoso? si, aunque le doliera decirlo, ¿Iba a hacer un drama por ello? Obviamente, no por nada planeo ese funeral falso, ¿Haría que Twilight fuera el blanco de bromas para poder sacar sus celos incluso si el pobre no tenia nada que ver? podías apostar por ello.

Pero estaba feliz por su amigo y jamás desearía que su nueva integrante no hubiera llegado.

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba aburrida y no puedo sacar la creatividad para continuar con 8 links, asi que escribi esto para sacarme esta idea de la cabeza.  
> Link de como se ve el Prophecy:  
> https://darkacua.tumblr.com/post/632098927853862912/oc-de-linked-universe-no-se-mire-muchos-haciendo


End file.
